NOS journaal
NOS Journaal is de overkoepelende benaming van de nieuwsuitzendingen van de NOS op radio en televisie. De centrale redactie van het NOS Journaal is gehuisvest in het videocentrum op het Mediapark in Hilversum. In Den Haag zit de Haagse redactie, waar politiek redacteuren werkzaam zijn en een volledig uitgeruste radio- en een televisiestudio aanwezig is. Op woensdag 3 januari 2007 werd bekend gemaakt door de NOS dat er vanaf maandag 8 januari 2007 een journaal komt op Nederland 3 dat zich onderscheidt van de andere bulletins in decor, presentatie, graphics, muziek, tempo, montages en onderwerpkeuzes. De vaste presentatoren zijn Eva Jinek en Margriet Wesselink, en voorheen ook Winfried Baijens zij zullen het journaal per toerbeurt presenteren. Het journaal krijgt vooralsnog de naam NOS Journaal op 3 en duurt 6 minuten. Met dit nieuwe Bulletin verhuist het NOS Sportjournaal naar Nederland 3, zodat er een nieuws/sportblok ontstaat op het derde net. Het "NOS Journaal op 3" is alleen van maandag tot en met vrijdag te zien. De hoofdredacteur van het RTL Nieuws heeft gezegd het niet slim te vinden dat de NOS een jongerenjournaal gaat maken. Volgens hem is het maken van een nieuwsuitzending voor jongeren onmogelijk en blijft de doelgroep onbereikt. In de zomervakantie werd besloten het Journaal op 3 om 22.50 uur te laten beginnen. Dat is dus na het NOS Sportjournaal wat nu om 22.30 uur begint. Meteen na het NOS Journaal op 3 begint sinds 17 september 2007 het programma de nieuwste show. Late Journaal Het laatste NOS Journaal van de dag is doordeweeks rond 23.55 uur na Pauw en Witteman of Knevel + Van den Brink op Nederland 1. Op zaterdag is het laatste NOS Journaal om 23.00 uur aan het begin van de uitzending van NOS Studio Sport. Het korte nieuwsoverzicht wordt gepresenteerd vanuit de studio van NOS Studio Sport. Op zondag is er meestal geen Late Journaal, rond 23.55 uur wordt dan het 22.00 uur-journaal herhaald. Het Late Journaal duurt meestal een minuut of 10 en wordt gepresenteerd door de presentator van het 18.00 en 22.00 uur Journaal. Het weekend In het weekend zijn er veel minder journaals te zien dan doordeweeks. Op zaterdag wordt het eerste journaal pas om 13:00 uur uitgezonden (op zondagen om 12:00 uur), er is dan geen sportnieuws. Verder is er om 16:00 uur of 17:00 uur een kort bulletin. De avonduitzendingen zijn wel dagelijks te zien, maar vaak duren die minder lang dan op werkdagen. Op zondag is het NOS Journaal van 18:00 uur slechts een kort onderdeel van de grote Studio Sport-uitzending. Voor de meeste weekendjournaals is Noraly Beyer de presentator van dienst, maar ook de andere presentatoren draaien per toerbeurt weekenddiensten. Grote evenementen voorheen NOS Actueel Tot 17 december 2005 werden uitzendingen rond grote evenementen, zoals Koninginnedag en de Tweede Kamerverkiezingen, verzorgd onder de noemer NOS Actueel. Met de invoering van de nieuwe huisstijl van de NOS, is die naam verdwenen. De programma's heten nu dus bijgevolg NOS Koninginnedag, NOS Prinsjesdag of NOS Concert for Diana etc. Maartje van Weegen was jarenlang het vaste gezicht van NOS Actueel. Begin 2007 verscheen ze in die hoedanigheid voor de laatste keer, bij de uitslagenavond van de Provinciale Statenverkiezingen. Ze werd opgevolgd door journaallezer Brecht van Hulten, maar ook andere NOS-gezichten als Astrid Kersseboom, Rik van de Westelaken en Jeroen Overbeek verzorgen uitzendingen rond grote evenementen. Radio Op de landelijke radiozenders 1 t/m 6 verzorgt het NOS Journaal zeven dagen per week, 24 uur per dag nieuwsuitzendingen. Deze nieuwsbulletins waren tot 17 december 2005 beter bekend onder de naam NOS Radionieuws. Eén uitzondering op deze regel vormt 3FM, hier heten de nieuwsuitzendingen tussen 6.00 en 19.00 uur NOS 3FM Headlines. Huisstijl en leaders Leaders en gongs In de meer dan 50 jaar dat het NOS-Journaal bestaat, heeft het al heel wat leaders versleten. De eerste leader voor het NTS-Journaal was al meteen controversieel, omdat daarin dames met korte rokjes en op de achtergrond heren in maillots te zien waren. De NCRV maakte hier bezwaar tegen en zodoende verdween dit fragment uit de leader. De meeste leaders, vooral die in de jaren zeventig en tachtig, werden vergezeld met een zeer herkenbare journaalgong. Vanaf 1988 verdween die gong voorgoed. In de nieuwere leaders was nog wel een gong te horen, maar het geluid week af van de gong van voor 1988. Vanaf 1988 verschilden de leaders, d.w.z. de arrangementen, ook per journaal. Zo was duidelijker te zien of het hier om bijv. het achtuur- of het halfelfjournaal ging. De leader die tot 31 december 1994 gebruikt werd gaf dit als eerst goed weer. De gekleurde rechthoeken gaven de tijdstippen van het Journaal weer: geel werd gebruikt voor het journaal van 4 uur (eerst half 6, de leader van het ochtendjournaal had ook een gele balk), groen voor het journaal van 6 uur (eerst 7 uur), blauw voor het journaal van 8 uur, lila voor het journaal van 10 uur (eerst half 11), rood voor het late journaal, grijs voor het weekjournaal en alle balken voor het Jeugdjournaal. In 1995 werd de methode overgeheveld naar de nieuwe leaders, de vele cirkels met de Aarde in het midden om de dag te weergeven. De leader was blauw in de ochtend, geel in de middag, oranje bij het 6 uur journaal, rood bij het 8 uur journaal, paars bij 10 uur en daarna weer blauw. Ook het Jeugdjournaal had een andere leader, de kleuren van de cirkels varieerden tussen rood en geel en de Aarde was vervangen door een doorzichtige knikker met de werelddelen erop getekend. Verder was er een aparte leader voor het weer; de kleuren van de cirkels waren vooral wit. Ook Deze leader was te zien na het 8 uur journaal, als tegenhanger van het uitgebreide weerbericht wat op RTL 4 na het halfachtjournaal te zien was. Nieuwe huisstijl Sinds 2005 heeft het NOS Journaal, samen met alle andere NOS-programma's een nieuwe huisstijl. Deze werd ontworpen door het gerenommeerde Britse bureau Lambie-Nairn, dat onder meer de vormgeving deed voor de BBC. Alle programma's van de NOS kregen de toevoeging 'NOS' voor de programmanaam. Het Jeugdjournaal werd bijvoorbeeld het NOS Jeugdjournaal. De merknaam NOS Actueel werd vanwege de nieuwe huisstijl opgeheven. Vanaf de introductie is het dus NOS Prinsjesdag, NOS Verkiezingen etc. Vanwege de nieuwe huisstijl, heet het NOS Radionieuws vanaf december 2005 ook NOS Journaal (op de radio). Ook het nieuwsgedeelte van Teletekst (op de pagina's 101 tot 192) heet sindsdien NOS Journaal. Er is veel protest geweest tegen de nieuwe huisstijl van de NOS. Veel mensen vinden de flitsende leader en de harde muziek met veel verschillende tonen "pijn doen aan de oren". In een tijdschrift werd zelfs gesproken van "een imitatie van de vuurwerkramp in Enschede". Anderen vinden juist dat de NOS "durft te vernieuwen". Organisatie Sinds januari 2006 is de afdeling gereorganiseerd en onderdeel geworden van NOS Nieuws, de multimediale nieuwsvloer waarin de redacties alle van nieuwsprogramma's van de NOS samenwerken. De samenwerking van NOS-nieuwsprogramma's werd gecombineerd met de invoering van het newsroom-computersysteem Omnibus. Al het binnenkomende beeld- en geluidmateriaal wordt door een gezamenlijke computer verwerkt. In de eerste maanden van het systeem leidde dat tot nogal wat storingen in de nieuwsuitzendingen. Politieke kleur Zelfonderzoek naar kleur van de Publieke Omroep In november 2007 kondigde de Publieke Omroep onderzoek te gaan (laten) doen naar de vermeende "linksheid" van zichzelf.Onderzoek ‘linkse’ Publieke Omroep, Wilco Dekker in De Volkskrant. Naast de kleur van de omroep moet ook duidelijk worden of de publieke omroep zich op de maatschappelijke elite of juist op het volk richt, op autochtonen of allochtonen en op randstedelingen of op mensen uit "de provincie". Enquête over politieke kleur In een uitzending rondom het 50-jarig jubileum presenteerde het NOS Journaal de resultaten van een door bureau Peil.nl gehouden enquête, waarin de ondervraagden was gevraagd of de berichtgeving van het journaal politiek gekleurd zou zijn. Op de vraag of het NOS journaal in het algemeen aan objectieve nieuwsberichtgeving doet, antwoordde 81 procent van de ondervraagden bevestigend. Desondanks werd de invalshoek van het NOS-Journaal door 36 procent als links ervaren, tegenover 60 procent als neutraal en 2 procent als rechts. 56 procent stelde van de Nederlandse nieuwsprogramma's het meest naar het NOS Journaal te kijken, en 68 procent van de respondenten stelde dat het NOS Journaal kwalitatief het beste nieuwsprogramma maakt als het gaat om objectieve nieuwsberichtgeving. Opvallend in dit onderzoek is dat de mate waarin het journaal als objectief wordt gezien sterk afhangt van de politieke kleur van de ondervraagde. Van de ondervraagden die in 2003 Wilders stemden vond 61% het journaal over het algemeen objectief, bij GroenLinks was dat 99%. Bij de vraag wat kwalitatief het beste nieuwsprogramma was komt een soortgelijk beeld naar voren, van LPF (24%) tot GroenLinks (85%). Onderzoek: NOS Journaal 50 jaar op www.peil.nl. Interne schaduwverkiezing in 2002 Op 1 november 2003 publiceerde de Telegraaf over een interne schaduwverkiezing, in 2002 georganiseerd binnen de NOS. De uitkomst van deze schaduwverkiezing leverde volgens de krant het volgende beeld op: PvdA 48%, GroenLinks 20%, VVD 5%, LPF 1%. De krant schreef oa.: "Laroes kan de uitslag niet meer boven water krijgen, maar verbaast zich niet over de genoemde cijfers. Het zou kunnen, maar dit betekent alleen iets als je je bij het maken van nieuwskeuzes erdoor zou laten leiden. En dat is niet het geval." De hoofdredacteur erkent dat de journalistiek in het algemeen – het Journaal niet uitgezonderd – een linkse traditie heeft.'[http://henrysturman.com/dutch/extra/telegraaf_1_november_2003.html Martijn Koolhoven, NOS Journaal onder vuur, De Telegraaf, 1 november 2003]. Artikel HP/De Tijd in 2004 Onder de titel Het Opinie-Journaal bracht HP/De Tijd in 2004 een artikelHet Opinie-Journaal, artikel in HP/De Tijd, waarin aan de hand van de uitzendingen tussen 14 december 2003 en 24 januari 2004 werd betoogd dat het NOS Journaal links gekleurd is. Hoofdredacteur Hans Laroes van het NOS Journaal noemde in Het Parool het artikel "broddelwerk" en "gemakkelijke journalistiek".Mike van Damme, De 'rooie rotjongens' staan weer onder vuur, Het Parool, 8 maart 2004. Op 16 april 2004 kwam HP/De Tijd met een vervolgartikel waarin geconcludeerd werd dat er -ondanks maatregelen van de hoofdredactie-, niets verbeterd was. Het "staatsjournaal" zou dan ook moeten worden afgeschaft. Belastingbetalers worden gedwongen politieke propaganda te financieren waar ze het niet mee eens zijn. Door deze valse concurrentie heeft de overheid vijftig procent van de markt voor tv-nieuws in handen (RTL Nieuws is de enige concurrent). Het tv-nieuws is dus voor vijftig procent pluriform en democratisch en voor vijftig procent communistisch.. Het Opinie-Journaal (2), artikel in HP/De Tijd Hoofdredacteur Hans Laroes De huidige hoofdredacteur schreef in 2003 op de site van het NOS Journaal dat hij twijfelde of het Journaal wel objectief genoeg was. Ik heb me ook gerealiseerd dat we bevooroordeeld zijn. In de Verenigde Staten is het boek 'Bias' van ex-CBS-journalist Bernard Goldberg een bestseller geweest. Hij zegt daarin met grote stelligheid dat de media de neiging hebben -onbewust, niet eens vanuit een samenzwering, ik zei het al- nieuws vanuit een eenzijdig, progressief getinte invalshoek te bekijken. En we weigeren er stil bij te staan. "When it comes to arrogance, power, and lack of accountability, journalists are probably the only people on the planet who make lawyers look good", citeert Goldberg. Hij verklaart erin dat journalisten bij rechtse groepen heel snel over extreem-rechts schrijven, maar dat aan de linkerkant bijna nooit doen. Hoe pro-abortus-activisten empathischer worden behandeld dan anti-abortus-activisten. En -ook al overdrijft-ie af en toe- inderdaad, wij doen dat ook. Ik heb nog eens een lange discussie op de redactie gevoerd over mijn stelling dat het niet aan ons is te spreken over "de oorlogszuchtige president Bush".Verantwoording 38 door Hans Laroes (via www.archive.org) Aan de andere kant schreef hij twee jaar later dat het woord "objectief" niet bruikbaar is.Onafhankelijkheid is geen utopie. Objectief vind ik geen bruikbaar begrip, maar ik hamer sterk op onafhankelijkheid, onbevangenheid, integriteit. Natuurlijk word je beïnvloed door de wereld waarin je leeft, maar als je de invloeden kent, kun je onafhankelijkheid zelf bereiken. Chatverslag van Hans Laroes op de Dag van de Media in 2005 Externe links * Officiële website van het NOS-Journaal * Dossier 50 Jaar NOS-Journaal * Verslag van de chat met de hoofdredactie * Livestream Journaal 24 (Windows Media Player) Categorie:Nederlands televisieprogramma Categorie:Actualiteitenrubriek Categorie:Programma van de NOS ]]